ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Great Loss (Omniverse Reboot)
The Great Loss is the pilot episode of Mark's Ben 10; Omniverse Reboot. Plot Ben Gwen and Kevin are chasing after a man In a black hoody. Ben: Stop! Kevin: I don’t think talking is going to work here exactly! Kevin absorbs a lamp post and attempts to hit the hooded guy but he teleports away. Ben: What!!! Kevin: He teleported! Ben: It’s worse. Gwen: What do you mean? Ben: He had an Omnitrix it was blue. Bens new Omnitrix starts glowing Omnitrix: Unknown matrix core detected. A hologram of Azmuth appears Ben: This hooded man had an Omnitrix and he… Azmuth: Do not intervene. Don’t ask questions. Azmuth disappears Ben: We have to investigate. Ben activates the touch screen on the Omnitrix Kevin: Don’t! I know what happens when we ignore azmuth, trust me. Gwen: He is right! Gwen uses her powers to put Ben in a sphere Ben: Okay I won’t chase him. Gwen drops here shield and Albedo appears. Ben: Albedo I knew you were behind this! Albedo: The only thing im gonna be behind is your new Omnitrix. Kevin: Dude that doesn’t make since! Ben: Hey where did you get that Omnitrix. Albedo: I added a failsafe device that teleported the Ultimatrix to me if someone tried to destroy it. Ben: Then why did you give it to me? Albedo: Our voice is the only way to destroy it. Ben: Ultimatrix Self Destruct in 30 seconds Command code 000 - Destruct 0 Ultimatrix: Please input passcode Ben: Passcode? 10? Ultimatrix: Incorrect passcode. Albedo: I am smarter than you. Kevin absorbs taedenite that he keeps on him and hits the Ultimatrix. The Ultimatrix creates a pulse that pushes him away. Albedo: I have fixed the Ultimatrix because it is now directly connected to the codon stream. Albedo: Now meet ultimate Alien X! Albedo scrolls through the playlists. Ben: Trouble? We locked Alien X from the playlists! Albedo: I have master control! And I can transform directly into ultimate forms! Albedo vocally commands the Ultimatrix transforming him into Alien X Negative Ultimate Alien X: Ultimate Alien X! Ben: You look the same! Negative Ultimate Alien X: I have my own personality! Ben grabs his Omnitrix and transforms into Alien X We now see Ben, Belicus, and Serena together Serena: Hello Ben. Belicus: Great it’s him. Ben: Quick we need to see what’s going on! Serena: Seconded A small window opens up where we see Ultimate Alien X hitting our hero. Belicus: Kill him? Serena: No! help us Ben! Ben: We can give him personalitys like everyone else evening the odds! Belicus/Serena: Motion carried! Alien X envelopes Ultimate Alien X and Ben walks out of them. Omnitrix: Celestisapien sample lost. Gwen: What happened? Ben: Belicus and Serena will keep albedo busy but I have lost alien x. Kevin: Didn’t we just give him power over you? Ben: Albedo is not very reasonable I doubt anything will happen for a long time. We then see Albedo Belicus and Serena arguing about dinosaurs. Paradox then comes and teleports alien x somewhere. Paradox: The Celtisapiens will decide what to do with him. Paradox disappears. Ben: I realy don’t like him. Paradox: I heard that! The credits appear. Trivia *The Omnitrix that the hooded man has is blue just like Mark Twelven's from Mark 12 which is another show that Mark wrote. *Azmuth talks to Ben to prevent him from interfering showing that Azmuth can see what Ben is doing at all times. Major Events *Albedo gets back the Ultimatrix *We discover someone else has an Omnitrix *The codon stream loses Alien X *Albedo transfroms into Alien x and gets stuck like Paradox said happened in another timeline. Category:Episodes Category:Mark The Alien Category:Series Premieres